Zone's Compositions
Zone's Compositions is a Classical / Techno album released in the USA at January 1st. Zone, being a composer himself, decided to make his music available to the public eye. While it was met with good reception, it became overshadowed by popular songs such as This Wiki's Not the Same Without You, Don't Go Hack CP, and more. However, some movies such as LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI have used Zone's Compositions in their soundtracks. Zone has publicially declared his music as "fair use" and doesn't mind if anyone uses his music. However, the album sparked controversy when it was found out that Zone composed a small amount of songs himself in the album and stole music from other artists. Enraging other artists, they planned to sue Zone and a court was summoned in the GourdZoid Council Hall on February 1st, 2010. Zone however, never turned up to the court case and is currently wanted by the PSA. He is expected to pay royalties when/if he gets incarcerated. The songs Zone composed himself were Unwarranted Battle, The Army Marches On, Welcome To My Domain, and Heroic Battle. The other songs were plagiarized from numerous artists such as DJ Crow, Cadence, and anonymous artists. The album was shortly pulled off the market due to plagiarism, though it is rumored that the UPM pirated the album and smuggles them around Antarctica. Later on, Zone apologized for his tardyness and appeared in court, blaming Jellyfish for producing it. His charges were dropped, and Jellyfish was sued for upwards of 500,000 coins. While it was obvious that Zone was using Jellyfish as a scapegoat and lied through his teeth in court, the evidence did prove that Jellyfish were the one to blame due to publishing a plagiarized album, so they received the full fine instead of Zone. Track List Songs Composed by Zone * 1. Unwarranted Battle :A fast paced techno song which depicts the ongoing battle between Nightmare and Darktan. * 2. The Army Marches On :A song composed of snare drums and chanting; the song starts somewhat classical and gradually goes into a techno theme. * 3. Welcome To My Domain :A song composed entirely of organs and low chanting in the background. Halfway through the composition, a drum riff will be brought in. * 4. Heroic Battle :This techno song was made during the medieval party on Club Penguin Island, where it depicts a knight fighting a dragon. * 5. Battle for the World :This song depicts a battle for the world, with heavy strings and brass compositions. Plagiarised Songs * 6. Raging War :This song was plagiarized from Dystopian: The Musical! during the torture scenes such as Fred's torture and others. Due to the musical's popularity, this song was immediately noticed and began the investigation of other plagiarized songs. * 7. Requiem of Sorrow :This song was plagiarized from Kill after the events in Yoenah when the King of Sorrow manifested. Zone wasn't charged with this song because Kill gave him full rights to it. * 8. Trip to Insanity :This song was plagiarized from the Snowtendo game Great Darktonian Pie War: The Game, which was used for the fight against Darktan and the many boss phases the player went through. * 9. Alternate Route :This song was plagiarized from Cadence, which was considered stupidity on Zone's part since this song plays occasionally in the Night Club. Full Song List Chart History Zone's Compositions was met with positive results originally on the charts, but its ranks were removed on all charts after the plagiarism charges. It received a #2 under Owcatraz's Top 40 Classical Tunes, second only to This Wiki's Not the Same Without You. Reception Zone's Compositions was originally met with positive responses before the plagiarism charges. However, the songs Zone didn't plagiarise were met with adequate responses. Cadence, DJ Crow, and other artists were enraged about the plagiarism, into which Zone announced in the GourdZoid Council Hall; During the whole entire court case, Zone was merely playing mind tricks on the jury and judge so that he wouldn't get sued. The way Zone acted in court sparked up a large amount of controversy; Trivia *''Zone's Compositon'' was the first album to ever plagiarize music from other artists and have it produced. *All the songs that were composed by Zone were remixes from various Snowtendo games. See Also *DJ Crow *Cadence Category:Studio albums Category:Music